Cautivada
by Anneta8890
Summary: En la prisión de Forks está encerrado durante treinta días Edward Cullen, por una pelea en el bar, el solo quiere cumplir su condena y salir, hasta que recibe una visita de la Oficial Isabella Swan. ADAP
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Estoy encantada de formar parte activa de fanfiction aunque sea mediante una ADAPTACIÓN. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de ella.

Como he dicho esta historia no es mía y los personajes tampoco lo son… la trama pertenece a Chloe Cole y los protagonistas a Stephanie Meyer.

La historia tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad

…

**Desde la escuela secundaria, Bella ha sido una chica muy buena. Cediendo a los deseos de su madre, ella se transforma en una simple chica, ocultando su sexualidad floreciente, ya que los chicos sólo deseaban una cosa. Pero, una parte de ella que esta oculta y que no puede enterrar, anhela algo más. **

**En la prisión de Forks está encerrado durante treinta días Edward Cullen, por una pelea en el bar, el solo quiere cumplir su condena y salir, hasta que recibe una visita de la Oficial Isabella Swan. Él ve en ella una mujer ardiente en su interior, y no se detendrá hasta conseguir esa parte que ella oculta.**

…**.**

Isabella Swan se paró frente al espejo de su habitación, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando aplasto sus pechos 95 en un sujetador 85C. El sujetador que no era realmente de color blanco sino como el color del queso cottage, era horrible. Ella supuso que era casi tan cómodo, como era de esperar, dado que su función primordial era aplanar los senos poco favorecedores.

Se puso unas pequeñas braguitas negras de encaje. Las sexy bragas eran su indulgencia. Nadie sabía, pero eran su pequeña rebelión que la hacía sentir mejor, como si alguna parte de ella estuviera bonita, aunque nadie pudiera verlo.

Rápidamente se puso una conservadora camisa azul oscuro y los pantalones azul marino a juego que intencionalmente se había comprado dos tallas más grandes. Para completar el uniforme se puso el sombrero azul marino sobre su larga cabellera oscura y que los zarcillos estuviesen apretados firmemente. Metódicamente se ató el cinturón, se puso el bastón de mando en la funda y se fue corriendo por las escaleras, comprobando en su bolsillo su tarjeta de identificación camino abajo. Cogió las llaves y se calzo los absurdos zapatos de suela gruesa, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Bella hizo el trayecto en quince minutos, estacionándose en la prisión del pueblo de Forks. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor por última vez, se puso los anticuados lentes de carey y se dirigió hacia el interior del gran edificio gris al Bloque C, asintió con la cabeza y saludo con la mano a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo predominantemente masculinos, que apenas le daban una mirada. Entro en la sala de control cuando el sargento Jacob Black salió.

—Hola sargento.

— Hola Bella ¿Cómo te va? — respondió el con una sonrisa fácil.

— Bastante bien. ¿Cómo están los niños hoy? — pregunto refiriéndose a los reclusos que supervisaban. Ellos no solían tener problemas con los presos en el condado de Forks. La mayoría estaba allí, por violar la libertad condicional o faltas menores y cumplían condenas cortas.

— Tranquilos, no mucha acción. Esperamos que se comporten esta noche. Tienes un chico nuevo en 742, por pelear en un bar, tipo grande, pero no ha dado ningún problema hasta ahora.

Con eso se acercó y le dio las llaves del bloque. El firmo su salida de su día y ella de entrada, para comenzar su turno de ocho horas.

—Te veré mañana, se buena. — dijo Jake con un guiño y dejo el cuarto, cerrando detrás de él.

Realmente le gustaba Jacob. Era un tipo realmente agradable y él estaba presionando para que la promovieran a sargento cuando hubiera una vacante.

El padre de Bella había sido oficial de policía durante treinta años, antes de retirarse. Ella esperaba seguir sus pasos mediante la obtención de una posición en la codiciada Unidad de homicidios. Por el momento, estaba trabajando como oficial correctivo en la noche e iba en la escuela de posgrado durante el día para obtener su maestría en la justicia penal. El grado, junto con su experiencia en la cárcel y con suerte, su ascenso a sargento, aseguraría su largo camino hacia la carrera que ella quería.

Se sentó, mirando las cámaras. Todo estaba como debería de ser. Todos los presos estaban confinados en sus celadas de lectura, escribiendo cartas o durmiendo una siesta. Miro a la cámara de la esquina que le daba la vista de la celda 742. El nuevo prisionero estaba en su cama, acostado con las manos cruzadas detrás la cabeza. Mientras miraba, el comenzó a hacer abdominales. Ella apretó un botón, para acercar la imagen.

Dios, era magnifico. La piel clara, hombros anchos, los muslos como troncos de un árbol. Amplio más la imagen, mordiéndose el labio. Él estaba todo duro, con la cara tensa y Bella embelesada mientras él seguía haciendo abdominales por cinco minutos completos, le dolía el estómago con solo observarlo. Sus abdominales deben ser como una piedra, pensó.

El preso se detuvo bruscamente, se sentó, se desabrochó la camisa y la tiró sobre la cama. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir un poco más rápido cuando vio su pecho y brazos desnudos. Si él había parecido caliente con su camisa, sin ella estaba que incendiaba. Un brillo de luz de sudor cubría su piel. Los músculos finamente esculpidos cortados con líneas verticales a ambos lados de su estómago, desaparecían en los pantalones de algodón azul claro colgados precariamente bajo sus caderas. Ella tragó saliva, con la garganta seca de repente.

Él se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia la cama. Bella silbaba bajo su respiración mientras ponía su vista en su espalda desnuda. Delicioso. Los amplios hombros, afilados abajo en una cintura delgada, y un culo tenso y jugoso.

La cara de Bella se quemó. Ella tomo un respiro tembloroso y trato de calmarse. Ya no era más esa persona, la niña traviesa que albergaba pensamientos enfermos y oscuros deseos. Ahora estaba en un camino diferente, uno que conducía al cumplimiento y estabilidad intelectual. Su deseo sexual desenfrenado pero no correspondido había hecho nada más que causarle dolor.

_flashback_

_Isabella había tenido una especie de florecimiento tardío. A lo largo de un verano sus pechos habían surgido grandes y pesados, sus piernas juguetonas se convirtieron en bien torneadas, y sus mejillas suavemente redondeadas tomaron una forma más delgada. _

_Su madre, Rene, se había horrorizado cuando vio el cambio. En su pánico, le había agarrado a Bella su larga melena y le había hecho un corte aserrado, al mismo tiempo refunfuñando en voz baja acerca de la vanidad y los muchachos que sólo quieren "una cosa". Sin embargo para consternación de Rene, el corte no hizo nada para menoscabar el encanto de su hija, solo acentúo su cara en forma de corazón. _

_Determinada a mantener a su hija a salvo de los hombres, tiro toda la ropa de Bella y obligo a la muchacha a utilizar la ropa más anticuada que pudo encontrar, insistiendo en que ocultara sus pechos y minimizara su atractivo. _

_Pronto todos se olvidaron de que Bella había sido algo especial y volvieron a sus propias vidas. Pero mientras ella podía domar su apariencia, no podía dominar su curiosidad. Ya que su madre apenas le permitía salir de la casa y tener un novio estaba fuera de toda cuestión, ella aprendió sobre el sexo por Internet. Estaba fascinada, no, cautivada, y mirar sin tocar se convirtió en algo insoportable impulsándola a tientas a masturbarse con sentimientos de culpa. Nunca podía olvidar las advertencias de su madre, recordándole constantemente. "las chicas buenas no hacen eso". _

_fin flashback_

Y las chicas buenas sin duda, no mirarían a los chicos malos medio desnudos hacer ejercicios.

Con un suspiro de pesar, se volteo decididamente fuera de la visión de la cámara destinada a la celda 742 y su delicioso habitante y comenzó hacer unos trámites de traslados que deberían hacerse al día siguiente, pasando el tiempo hasta la hora de la comida.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, se encontró con su compañero de sección, Riley Biers, que trabaja al otro lado del bloque C, estaba permitido que las mujeres trabajaran en el bloque de los hombres, el director siempre se aseguraba de que si había una mujer trabajando en un lado del bloque, hubiera un hombre del otro lado. Isabella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o molesta por el doble significado, por lo que optaba por ignorarlo.

Una vez que sonó la campana de la cena, ella y Riley tenían que ir a todas la celdas y abrir las puertas para los presos. Juntos, caminaban cuidando a los reclusos que iban en línea hacia la cafetería y velar por ellos mientras comían. Entonces, los llevaban a las celdas de recreo para que vieran televisión o el computador.

Como Riley caminaba de un lado del bloque, ella iba por el otro, acercándose a la celada 742. El estómago le dio un salto, buscando la llave e insertándola.

Hola señor Cullen. — grito ella leyendo su nombre en el portapapeles. Soy la Oficial Swan, sal para comer.

Claro que si Oficial. — dijo una voz profunda pero aterciopelada que arrastraba las palabras, desde el más lejano rincón de la pequeña habitación. Se puso de pie y se movió hasta quedar a la vista por completo.

El aliento de ella quedo atrapado por completo en su garganta, cuando lo vio de cerca, Era alto. Ella mantuvo la mirada de firmeza en su rostro para evitar babear. Cuando él la miro, con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que se tomaba su tiempo mirando su uniforme mal ajustado, desde su sombrero hasta sus sensible zapatos hasta que su cálida mirada se posó en su rostro. Después de mirar sus labios por un momento largo, le dedico una mirada sardónica que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

— Me gusta su uniforme, Oficial. — dijo con expresión grave.

— Gracias. — contesto, una descarga de ira dio color a sus mejillas. — Me gusta también el tuyo. El azul de la prisión es tu color. Ahora basta con la charla. Vayamos a la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella giro en sus talones y se dirigió a la siguiente celda, dejando a Cullen para que tomara la parte de atrás de la fila Podía jurar que sentía la caliente mirada de Edward Cullen en la espalda mientras se alejaba y se maldijo por desear que sus pantalones le ajustaran mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es una ADAPTACIÓN tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer. Los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad y tu elección**

…**..**

Edward Cullen vio la retirada de la Oficial Swan con atención absorta. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando esa mujer?, Claramente ella tenía un cuerpo formidable bajo ese ridículo uniforme. ¿Porque trataba de ocultarlo? Y su cara, sus labios. El sintió sus pantalones apretarse cuando se fijó en sus labios. Jugosos y llenos, el de arriba un poco menos que el de abajo. Se preguntaba que se sentiría…

Se aclaró la garganta, trato de desviar sus pensamientos. No podía andar con una gigante erección en sus pantalones delgados. Trato de pensar en la comida de la prisión y no en cómo sería el culo de la Oficial debajo de sus holgados pantalones.

Cuando doblo la esquina y se dirigió a la cafetería, Ella estaba de pie a lado de la puerta mientras el resto de los prisioneros entraban. El pasó caminando, tratando de capturar sus ojos, pero ella evito su mirada.

Edward se rió de sí mismo cuando se puso en la fila de la comida. Él había temido a la idea de estar aquí durante treinta días. A pesar de que la gente de Port Angeles lo llamaba "el hotel del condado de Forks", seguía siendo una prisión. Él no podía montar sus caballos, trabajar en la granja o pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familiares por el largo tiempo que venía. Para colmo, no le gustaba sentirse atrapado.

Pero ahora… bueno, ahora se había puesto un poco interesante. Si tenía que estar aquí, él podría hacer algo para estar mejor. Y vaya si la Oficial Swan no parecía lucir bien desde donde estaba parada.

La noche ocurrió sin incidentes y Bella hizo lo mejor que podía para evitar a Cullen. Él la hizo sentirse adolorida por dentro y que necesitaba estar lejos de él lo más que fuera posible.

A las diez se apagaron las luces. Ella paso de una celda a otra, asegurándose que todas estuvieran cerradas. Cuando llego a la celda 742 estaba un poco agitada. La voz ronca de Edward sonó entre los barrotes.

Dulces sueños. Voy a estar pensando en ti.

Ella detecto indicios de una sonrisa en su voz y le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no devolverle la sonrisa.

— Seguro que lo harás. Nos vemos mañana. — respondió a la ligera y siguió su camino.

Bella termino su recorrido y se dirigió a la sala de control. Prendió la computadora y abrió la base de datos con la información de los reclusos. Escribió el nombre de Edward y le revelo que no tenía antecedentes y estaba en la cárcel por una pelea en un bar. No era un criminal de carrera. Probablemente, solo un hombre atrapado en una mala situación, cerrando la sesión, se sentó y bebió un sorbo de la taza de su café a esperar pasar las últimas dos horas de su turno.

En contra de su voluntad, hecho una mirada a la pantalla en el 742. En la tenue luz de la celda, podía ver a Edward acostado sobre su espalda, uno de sus brazos doblado detrás de su cabeza. Su camisa estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto su estómago y su pecho. Lo miro con la boca seca. La mano derecha de él descansaba sobre su estómago y parecía estar deslizándose con movimientos casi imperceptibles hacia abajo. Ella acerco la cámara más y contuvo el aliento, mientras la mano de él bajo más y más hasta ponerse en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, forzándose inexorablemente más cerca del monitor, él envolvió la protuberancia que apretaba los pantalones, su boca se entreabrió en un gemido silencioso cuando lo hizo.

Ella miro alrededor sintiéndose culpable y a continuación se acercó y subió poco a poco el volumen, hasta que se sintió satisfecha al oírlo respirar duro y bajo. Miro como el desataba sus pantalones y los empujaba hacia abajo. Su polla salto a la vista, dura, larga y gruesa. Bella comenzó a retorcerse en su silla imaginándolo adentro de ella. Una ola de calor creció entre sus muslos y su coño mojado.

Los ojos de él se cerraron y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, su mano se movió con movimientos largos desde la base hasta la punta, deteniéndose de forma esporádica en la cabeza apretándola. Como la mano iba acelerando, también lo hacia los latidos del corazón de Bella, miraba sin poder apartar los ojos.

El cuerpo de él se tensó cuando comenzó a bombear la polla en serio, su puño se movía más rápido y más rápido. Sus abominable se apretaron y su mandíbula también y el abrió los ojos, volviéndose a mirar directamente a la cámara.

Cuando Edward yacía de espaldas en su pequeña celda empezó a acariciar su polla, pensando en la Oficial Grace. Se imaginó sus labio deliciosos en su polla, salpicar su barbilla con su cremoso semen y no le tomo mucho tiempo. Él sabía que era poco probable, pero esperaba contra toda esperanza que lo estuviera viendo. Se preguntó si se excitaría como él lo estaba. La idea de que ella estuviera ante él en estos momentos, con los pezones duros y su palpitante coño lo enviaron al límite. Él se convulsiono duro y miro directamente a la cámara, su boca se movía sin palabras al sentir su jugo caliente sobre su duro estómago.

El soltó su polla esperando a que su corazón se calmara. No era su ideal, masturbarse como un adolescente, pero al menos se había corrido.

Sin embargo, al minuto tuvo la certeza de que él iba a encontrar lo que había debajo del uniforme de la mujer, aunque lo mataran. Dadas las circunstancias ese era un reto. Y Edward amaba los retos.

Isabella se fue a su casa, con esa noche dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Estaba mortificada porque había invadido la privacidad del preso de esa manera y avergonzada por su reacción ante lo que vio. Ella pensaba que había puesto esas ansias atrás. Era evidente que se equivocaba, porque su cuerpo pulsaba con la necesidad de reproducir en su mente la escena como si estuviera en un circuito si fin: Edward acariciándose a sí mismo y su corrida viendo directamente a la cámara.

Como una especia de castigo, sino también para demostrarse a sí misma que no era depravada, se negó a masturbarse. El ver a un preso masturbarse, la llevo a pensar que realmente era una enferma pervertida, como su madre le decía, o ¿no?

Estaba totalmente despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, exhausta y todavía con ganas. Obstinadamente se quedó en la cama, finalmente se levantó a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr. Corrió cinco kilómetros, tomo una ducha fría y luego fue a sus clases. El plan era estar lo más ocupada que fuera posible para no pensar en Edward Cullen.

Después de la escuela, se detuvo en su casa y rápidamente comió un sándwich de queso y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse para su turno. Trato de hacer caso omiso de la anticipación y emoción que sentía ante la idea de ir a trabajar esa noche.

Isabella se despojó de su ropa de calle, miro hacia abajo, al sujetador que minimizaba sus senos, sus manos se calmaron. No quería ponérselo hoy, no tenía nada que ver con su preso, estaba segura. El sujetador realmente era incómodo. Se lo quito y cavo a través de su vestuario hasta que encontró un sujetador de encaje durazno que no se atrevía a tirar, con su par de bragas bikini, se puso su ropa interior, con la sangre zumbando y se puso el resto del uniforme, teniendo en cuenta la forma de su camisa, en lugar de colgarla en su cuerpo haciéndola lucir como una masa uniforme, ahora la ajusto en sus curvas sin restricciones.

Al último minuto, en un capricho, tiro de su pelo hacia una cola de caballo y se puso el sombrero. Agarro el resto de sus cosas camino a la puerta principal. En el último momento ella tomo un labial de fresa brillante y se lo metió en su bolsa, con el frío de afuera, ella no quería tener los labios agrietados.

Cuando Bella entro en la prisión y se dirigió a los bloques, algunos de los hombres la miraron durante un buen rato mientras caminaba. Sonrío y saludo como siempre, pero algunas de las reacciones no fueron las típicas. Algunos hicieron intentos débiles en pequeñas charlas. Para el momento en que llego al bloque C, se sentía con la cara enrojecida, entro a la sala en el momento en que Jake recopilaba sus cosas.

— Hola Jacob — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hola Bell's… ¡Wow! Te ves muy bien. Diferente. ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

Su cara se calentó más cuando ella murmuro que se le habían olvidado. Charlaron mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas y terminaron.

Una vez que Bella se aseguró que se había ido, se fue directamente a las cámaras para ver a Edward. Y al resto de los presos, modifico rápidamente. Cuando vio su monitor, él estaba ocupado con su rutina de ejercicios, haciendo un sinnúmero de abdominales y luego flexiones.

Con el propósito de alejarse, recogió su libro de texto de estadísticas de su bolsa. Trato de hacer la tarea, pero le resultó imposible concentrarse, mientras trataba de ignorar la trasmisión de la celda 742. Después de un tiempo, con un suspiro empujo los papeles alrededor del escritorio y se puso a garabatear, finalmente, reconoció que era para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la comida, cuando ella pudiera ver la cara de Edward.

Al momento en que dieron las cinco, Bella estaba nerviosa y al borde. Se miró en el espejo compacto y le dio a su cola de caballo un jalón para ajustarla y se puso el labial. Después tomo una respiración profunda y se dirigió a las celdas.

Paul la esperaba en la puerta y se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. El ladeo la cabeza, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

— Uh, hola Bella — dijo mientras la recorría desde su cara a los pechos y se quedó un rato allí. Arrastro su mirada de vuelta a su cara y con la clara determinación de no hablar sobre los cambio de ella, tartamudeo. — Uh, y… em… ¿estas lista para hacer las rondas?

— Claro Paul vamos. — Encabezaron hacia las celdas y se separaron. Él fue a la derecha y ella a la izquierda.

Abría las puertas metódicamente. A medida que se acercaba a la celda de Edward, su corazón empezaba a golpear. Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a la escena de la celda la noche anterior y sus pezones crecieron y se tensaron. Maldita sea él era sexy. Llego a su puerta, llamándolo en su mejor voz de guardia de cárcel sin sentido.

— ¿Cullen?

— Bueno. Hola Oficial. — dijo arrastrando las palabras y un momento después estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros al frente de ella. Ella tuvo que echar la cabeza para atrás para poder mirarlo, ella paso saliva y su caliente mirada se enfocó con la de ella.

— Hora de la comida. — murmuro, su voz sonó menos a guardia de prisión y más estrella porno de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Se aclaró la garganta y animosamente intento de nuevo. — Hora de la comida. — repitió ella, su voz era adecuadamente cortante.

La mirada de él recorrió su rostro, su cabello y su pecho. Ella vio como se le dilataban las pupilas y sus fosas nasales se hinchaban. — ¿Frío? — susurro él con voz ronca.

Bella trato de romper el contacto con sus ojos, pero se sintió casi Hipnotizada. Muda, negó con la cabeza.

— Debo sentirme halagado, entonces ¿Oficial Swan?

Por fin miro hacia otro lado molesta tanto consigo misma como con él.

Siente lo que quieras sentir, pero es hora de comer. — respondió y se dirigió a la celda de al lado.

Edward camino atrás de ella y sonrío para sus adentros. Esto era muy interesante. Ella había estado magnifica el día de ayer, incluso con sus gafas de tonta y su cabello con estilo severo, pero ¿hoy? Bueno hoy era dinamita.

Todo lo que había hecho ayer para ocultar sus senos, no había evidencias de ello hoy. Le complació al ver que estaba en lo cierto. Debajo de todo el camuflaje tenía un cuerpo de muerte. Él la miro caminar delante de él, sus caderas se contoneaban en cada paso y lamento que sus pantalones fueran todavía demasiado anchos para que el consiguiera ver su culo. Doblaron la esquina y ella tomo su puesto en la entrada del comedor. A medida que los reclusos se adentraban, él se quedó al final. Y sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta mañana, se volvió y le dijo.

— Te ves preciosa, Oficial.

— Gracias. —respondió ella.

Él se movió a la fila de la comida, luego se detuvo para mirar atrás. — Oh y Bella espero verte más tarde. O por lo menos espero que me veas…— Se apagó su voz y le dio una mirada caliente.

Mientras la observaba su rostro se puso rojo y supo a ciencia cierta que lo había visto y se preguntó si disfruto con el espectáculo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no agarrarla ahí mismo y hacerle todas las cosas que se había imaginado. Casi gimió en voz alta. Ella abrió la boca un poco por el asombro. Él sabía que estaba mirando. Se retorció bajo su mirada y a pesar de su vergüenza, logro reunir alguna justa indignación.

— No estoy segura a que se refiere, ahora entre a la fila.

Él le dio una sonrisa a sabiendas, el apunto a su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj y murmuro.

— Diez y media. — luego dio media vuelta para tomar su lugar en la fila.

Mierda. ¿Que estoy haciendo? Bella pensó con una sacudida mental de su cabeza. Pondría en riesgo su trabajo, si lo llevaba más lejos. Debería pedir que la cambiaran de bloque. Ellos no tendría ningún problema en cambiarla, pero maldita sea si no era la cosa más emocionante que le había pasado desde… bueno nunca. Además nada iba pasar entre ellos jamás, ella misma se aseguró. ¿Realmente haría algún daño al mirar?


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es una ADAPTACIÓN tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer. Los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad y tu elección**

…

El tiempo entre la comida y en que las luces se apagaban, se arrastró lentamente. Bella discretamente miraba alrededor durante la hora recreativa, pero no lo vio en la sala de TV. Para cuando dieron las diez p.m., Bella se encontró echa nudos. A medida que sistemáticamente cerraba las celdas, se encontró con la 742. Se detuvo en frente le dio un jalón fuerte, el preso la observaba desde su litera. Se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, moviéndose cerca de las barras.

— Oficial Swan, la noche pasada fue muy, muy agradable. Tenía la imagen de su sexy boca y sus dientes blancos chupando y mordiendo mi polla. Pero esta noche me dio más en que pensar y quiero que piense en ello. — él le susurro. — Quiero que te toques el coño cuando me veas e imagines que te toco. Te chupo. Y quiero que nos corramos juntos. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño?

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, Bella sabía que debería estar furiosa por su osadía. Pero esta era la primera vez que un hombre le había hablado de esa manera y maldita sea si no se sentía bien.

Edward extendió su mano a través de las barras, se apodero de su cadera y tiro de ella acercándola a él. Ella jadeo y se tambaleo un poco cuando él la apretó contra su fuerte longitud, el empezó a apretar sus caderas rítmicamente, casi imperceptible en contra de su dulce centro. Ella retrocedió, fuera de su alcance, el pánico se apodero de ella. Su coño estaba húmedo y adolorido por él, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

— Va hacer que me despidan, Cullen. Usted no puede tocarme de nuevo. — le advirtió en voz baja.

— Esta bien, entonces, no lo haré. No hasta que me lo pidas. Pero no es contra las reglas el pensar en alguien. ¿No? A sí que esta noche quiero que pienses en mí. Y que sepas que estoy pensando en ti, ¿está bien Bella? — le pregunto con voz ronca por la necesidad.

Igual que una marioneta fue incapaz de dejar de asentir con la cabeza.

— Debes irte. — entonces, añadió lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquier persona lo oyera. — Gracias por explicarme eso, Oficial. Todavía no me acostumbro a todas las reglas de aquí, pero gracias por su ayuda. — Se dio media vuelta y regreso a su litera.

Bella se alejó de la celda con piernas temblorosas y termino su ronda en piloto automático. Sabía que tenía que parar esta locura, pero era tan fácil arrastrarse por este hombre y su cruda sexualidad, que ella no sabía cómo.

Entro en la sala de control y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ella. Apoyándose contra ella, contenta de tener la barrera entre ella y el resto del mundo por un momento. Una cosa era tener esos enfermos deseos, pero otra era actuar con ellos. Las mujeres de bien se supone que no deben disfrutar con el sexo, desear el sexo. Se suponía que solo lo tenían que tolerar.

De repente algo se rompió dentro de ella. ¡A la mierda! Ella no era una mujer bien, porque estaba harta de aguantar. Enferma de seguir pretendiendo que no lo quería y tratando de ocultar quien era y que era. Con voluntad férrea, se trasladó hacia los monitores, apagándolos todos menos uno. Ajusto la imagen del 742 ampliando la visión.

En la penumbra, podía ver a Edward de pie junto a su cama. Bella echo un vistazo a su reloj. Diez y media en punto. En ese momento Ed también miro el reloj de la celda y le sonrío y luego se volvió a la cámara. Se sentó lentamente, en la orilla de la litera fuera de la vista de la celda opuesta. Después de colocar la almohada detrás de él para que pudiera descansar, se recargo. Bella se sentó al borde de su silla. Vio cómo su mano derecha desaparecía lentamente por la parte delantera de sus pantalones y la izquierda se trasladó hasta su pecho tirando de un pezón.

Edward nunca dejo de mirar a la cámara y comenzó a acariciarse sobre el pantalón, aún no se desnudaba para ella. Bella gimió cuando ella también busco y tiro de su pezón ya hinchado. Se mordió el labio y gimió. Maldita sea había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo. Se balanceo en su silla, tratando de aliviar la presión entre sus muslos. Temblando llego a su camisa y se desabrocho tres botones, movió su mano por delante de sus sostén y tomo la plenitud de su seno, otra vez tirando de su pezón, esta vez un poco más duro. Ella deslizo su otra mano hacia el botón de sus pantalones. Cuando se abrió rápidamente, deslizo la cremallera abajo y se tocó.

Bella extendió su mano sobre su coño y gimió cuando comenzó a frotarse su clítoris con los dedos. Mientras miraba a Edward, ella se volvía insoportablemente frustrada, queriendo venirse solo con mirarlo, pero con una sensación de vacío dentro de ella, con avidez miro su enorme polla. Trato de combatir las olas que la goleaban, lista para el choque pero sabiendo que el alivio era fugaz. Quería, no necesitaba sentirlo en su interior. Gimiendo de frustración, deslizo dos dedos en el coño y gimió con impulsos y los apretó. Lucho por dirigir más profundamente sus dedos, tan profundos que pudo imaginar que era la polla de él palpitante en su interior. Ella gimió y otra vez lucho contra el clímax que amenazaba con succionarla, aforrándose a los últimos vestigios de auto-control.

Edward miro a la cámara y trato de no cerrar los ojos imaginando los pechos llenos de Bella, los pezones listos para ser succionarlos, por debajo del uniforme. Se imaginó lo que vería, imaginando presionar su gruesa polla entre los pechos de seda, ella apretándolo, exprimiéndolo, mientras él bombeaba su eje hacia arriba y abajo.

De pronto impaciente saco la polla de sus pantalones, apretó la cabeza y gimió con una gota de esperma en la punta. Imagino a Bella de rodillas ante él, lamiéndolo y succionándolo profundamente en su boca y se acarició más rápido, pensó en ella en la sala de control viéndolo y comenzó a trabajar más rápido, con fuertes embestidas que le daba a ella, pinchando sus pezones firmes y deslizando un dedo en el pliegue húmedo femenino y luego en el interior de su coño con fuerza, Dejo su pezón y bajo su mano para exprimir sus bolas, tirando de la presión que se construía en su vientre. Si no lo hacía más lento, el habría terminado antes de que empezar…

Se hizo el eco de unos pasos ligeros por el pasillo y Edward gimió casi en voz alta. Él estaba a punto de llegar, tenía la esperanza de que ella se corriera con él y ahora un entupido lo había interrumpido. El gruño en señal de frustración, pero soltó su polla palpitante y se incorporó rápidamente, acomodándose.

Alzo la vista cuando los pasos llegaron a su puerta oyó el ruido del radio y a continuación Riley hablando en voz baja.

— Hey Bell's, ¿qué sucede allá abajo? Voy por un café. ¿Quieres uno?

La voz de la chica sonó un poco sin aliento.

— No gracias, Riley. Estoy bien.

— ¿Estas bien? Suenas un poco rara.

— Estoy bien, solo un poco acelerada por el exceso de cafeína. — respondió ella nivelando la voz.

Edward se echó para atrás y soltó una maldición. Gracias al imbécil de Biers, que seguramente regresaría a la sala con el Oficial Isabella Swan. Malditamente fabuloso.

Mierda. Solo… solo mierda. Eso había estado cerca. La pudieron haber cachado. Si Riley hubiera llegado en lugar de hablado, ella hubiera tenido que abrir la puerta de sala de control ruborizada y despeinada y el habría sabido que algo estaba pasando. Bella no sabía las políticas de estarse acariciando a sí mismo en el trabajo, pero estaba bastante segura de que era mal visto.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, estaba arriesgando su trabajo y su reputación Por un tipo que apenas conocía. Y la situación era tan fuera de norma. ¿Quién podía decir que la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro fuera autentica? Había llegado muy cerca de hacer algo verdaderamente reprobable. No importaba que Edward haya hecho los movimientos y que solo se habían tocado fugazmente. Había un código que había jurado mantener y por un momento salvaje y loco lo había perdido de vista. Eso no podía volver a suceder.

Bella peso sus opciones, Podía solicitar su trasferencia a otro bloque. Las cosas podrían volver a la forma que solían ser, antes de que viera a Edward Cullen. Volver a los anteojos sin receta y desaliñada. Volver a ser invisible. Y sola.

En su experiencia, los hombres eran como urracas en la búsqueda de algo brillante. Una vez que ella escondiera las cosas con lo que se sentían atraídos, era como si no existiera.

A excepción de Edward. Se había dado cuenta y visto a través de la fachada. ¿Podría alguna vez encontrar a un tipo como ese en el mundo real?

Cuando Bella se acostó esa noche, el sueño tardo mucho tiempo en llegar.

Ella se despertó a la mañana siguiente cansada pero resuelta. Iba a evitar a Cullen durante unos días hasta que pudiera pensar con la cabeza fría. Y mientras tanto, se iba permitir ser ella misma.

Pasara lo que pasara, había acabado con la clandestinidad. Isabella decidió saltarse las clases y se fue al centro comercial en su lugar. Salió de la casa con el pelo suelto y dejo sus gafas en la mesita de noche. Caminando de tienda en tienda, se las arregló para gastar casi todo su sueldo en ropa nueva, zapatos y maquillaje.

Cuando llego la hora de prepararse para su turno de noche en la prisión, lo hizo como una mujer normal, atractiva y todo lo segura que podía. No reduciendo al mínimo el sostén, sin el uniforme mal ajustado. Sus pantalones nuevos le quedaban como debería de ser. Su camisa era de corte deportivo, ajustada en la cintura, ampliándose hacia arriba para dar cabida a sus senos llenos. Su maquillaje era ligero y de buen gusto. Tenía el pelo recogido en un nudo suave en la nuca.

Ella paso por la entrada de la prisión, marcho por el detector de metales y le dio al alguacil una sonrisa mientras él la miraba fijamente.

— Hola Quil. — ella lo llamo por encima del hombro de él.

— Hola. — logro decir con voz débil.

Se paró en la sala de descanso para tomar una rosquilla en su camino a la sala de control, se encontró con Riley. Estaba comiendo una dona rellena de jalea y comenzó a ahogarse cuando ella entro.

Bella se apresuró y empezó a golpearlo en la espalda.

— ¿Hey estas bien?

— Sí. — jadeo. — Musta… ejem… respire el azúcar en polvo.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga un poco de café, para bajar la comida?

— No, ya estoy bien. Hey, escucha ¿Bella te gustaría…? — se detuvo en seco cuando Harry Clearwater entro a la sala.

— ¿Bueno Oficial Biers porque no me presenta a la visita? — dijo mirando expectante a Riley haciéndole un gesto señalando a Bella.

Ella sintió su cara caliente. — Soy yo Harry. Bella.

El rostro del director se tensó. Oficial Swan no la reconocí, me disculpo. — dijo secamente, y se fue a la cafetera.

Bella no podía entender que fue lo que paso. En ocasiones cuando estaban cortos de personal, otros comandantes venían de otros condados y hacían tiempo extra. Aparentemente Harry la confundió por un comandante de otro condado, pero no explicaba porque estaba frío cuando ella le corrigió. Bella le dijo a Riley que se verían en el bloque y se fue, desesperada por salir de ahí. Cuando entro en la sala de control se tropezó con Jake.

— Wow. — dijo riendo y agarrándola de los brazos para sostenerla.

Ella levanto la cara y se encontró con sus ojos.

—Bella. — dijo con una expresión nublada que apareció en su rostro mientras le veía su apariencia.

— Hola. — respondió ella, de repente se sentía miserable y autoconsciente.

El suspiro, soltándole los brazos y dando un paso atrás. — Creo que debemos hablar, como un amigo a otro.

— Esta bien.

— En primer lugar, permíteme decirte que luces impresionante. — sus ojos oscuro se lo probaron.

Ella le guiño y sonrío forzadamente, ella deseaba que el terminara ya.

— Pero. — continuo, señalándola de arriba abajo. Esto no va funcionar. Ellos no te van a promover luciendo de esa manera. Y nunca te tomaran en serio. Aquí o en homicidios.

En un instante, la furia reprimida durante los últimos cinco años se desbordo.

-Esta es la manera en que me veo y estoy harta de estarme escondiendo para complacer a todos. No estoy alardeando o vistiéndome inapropiadamente. La única piel que se muestra es la de mi cara y mis manos. ¿Que pueden decir de mí? — ella exigió.

Jake no vacilo. — Yo no soy tu enemigo aquí. Te lo digo como amigo. No te van a despedir por ser demasiado bonita ni nada de eso. Ellos van hacer que tu renuncies. Entiendo que no es justo. Sin embargo, este es un club de niños. Y la única razón de que te dejen estar es por como eras… pero ahora… — él se apagó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — lo desafío.

— Ahora eres una distracción. Y piensa en tu intento de ser sargento. Si tú te conviertes en sargento luciendo así. Imagina lo que dirán de ¿cómo conseguiste el puesto? Sabiendo eso, ¿qué político te promovería?

La expresión de él se suavizo, en su ojos amables apareció lástima. — Bien o mal, hay razones porque una chica bonita no funciona aquí. — Se volvió para reunir sus cosas y firmar la salida. — Ya termine de darte conferencia. Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras preparada. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. — El abrió la puerta para salir y la miro. — Para que valga la pena, espero que te quedes aquí. — Y se fue.

Bella cayó pesadamente en la silla, con las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerla. Tal vez se equivocó. Esta era la forma que solía ser, pero ¿seguramente los tiempos cambian? En el fondo, sin embargo ella lo sabía bien.

La noche transcurrió en bruma. Bella se aseguró de mantenerse al margen de Edward. Dejando que Riley se hiciera cargo de ese lado del bloque y evitando la mirada del preso al entrar en la cafetería. Trato de no insistir en porque se sentía tan miserable.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Jake. Los prisioneros no ayudaron a refutar su teoría ya que susurraban y se le quedaban mirando. En el pasado hubo algo de eso, solo por el hecho de ser mujer, pero esta noche se le fue de las manos. Había sacado a dos reclusos de la sala recreativa y los regresó a sus celdas por los groseros comentarios que le dijeron al oído. Para el final de su turno prácticamente estaba en lágrimas.

Bella se fue a casa esa noche, se despojó de su ropa y se arrastró a la cama sin ni siquiera lavarse la cara o cepillarse los dientes. Una nube se cernía sobre ella con las dudas y los miedos del pasado.

Al día siguiente, paso sus clases entre sueños. Cuando fue la hora de trabajar, considero ponerse la ropa vieja, pero el orgullo no se lo permitía. Toda la alegría que había sentido el día anterior, mientras se vestía para el trabajo y sentirse como ella misma después de tantos años se había evaporado. Hoy ella solo examinaba sus movimientos.

Cuando entro en el trabajo, el director estaba de pie cera de la entrada. Hizo un gesto hacia su oficina. — ¿Puedo verla por un momento, Oficial Swan?

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. Él le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta y se sentara.

— Isabella supongo que sabes porque estás aquí — comenzó.

Ella trago saliva y se preguntó si él lo habría oído como ella lo oyó en su cabeza. — No, en realidad no lo sé.

— Bueno parece que su cambio de imagen está causando un gran revuelo en el bloque C. — respondió con severidad. Estoy feliz por ti que hayas querido abrazar tu femineidad. Pero yo voy a tener que pedirte que la escondas un poco o enfrentar una acción disciplinaria.

— ¿Que la esconda un poco? — repitió ella con cuidado.

— Si creo que sabes lo que quiero decir. — mientras le hablaba su mirada paso de la cara de Bella a sus senos y otra vez para arriba.

Cualquier temor, cualquier duda sobre el curso de sus acciones se evaporo por la ira. —Si mi camisa se ajusta ahora y mis pantalones ya no son dos tallas más grandes. No sé cómo eso es excesivo, señor.

— Sea como fuere, no podemos tener ese tipo de distracciones en este ambiente.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y puso las manos sobre el escritorio. — Esto es lo que voy hacer. Me voy a dar la vuelta y salir de esta oficina y no regresar jamás. Y no renuncio porque usted tenga razón. Renuncio porque usted, señor es un idiota y no voy a pasar mi tiempo trabajando para un idiota. Y si usted no quiere que le llegue una demanda por discriminación, entonces voy a esperar recibir una indemnización de un mes y una recomendación muy buena para que pueda conseguir otro trabajo. Es eso o lucharemos cada paso, mientras pasan un par de meses tratando de descubrir casos inventados para despedirme. Usted decide.

Él se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza una vez. — Muy bien deja tu placa y tu equipo. Puedes dejar tu repuesto en algún momento de mañana. En tu historial aparecerá que te fuiste por motivos personales. Buenos días señorita. — él dijo con expresión implacable como cuando la introdujo en su oficina.

Cuando Bella salió de la prisión, su ira se disipaba lentamente. Ella volteo la cara al sol y dejo que el sol la calmara. Un hormigueo comenzó en su vientre y se extendió por su cuerpo. Ella sintió esperanza.

El trabajo había sido un medio para un fin, y no estaba triste porque se había acabado. Ella iba ser un detective de homicidios y quizás no en este mísero pueblo y eso también estaba bien. Si ella se administraba bien podía vivir de sus ahorros por lo menos seis meses. Lo que le permitiría enfocarse al 100 por ciento en la escuela.

Independientemente de lo que sucediera después Bella se sintió libre y el futuro brillante y con posibilidades. Incluso si se enfrenaba a la presión, había sido fuerte y no había permitido que el hijo de puta de Clearwater la dominara. Él estaba equivocado y también su madre. Ella estaba bien como estaba y nunca cambiaría por nadie.

Se metió en su coche y le dio una última mirada a la prisión. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de que ella se había ido? Comprimió el sentimiento de decepción y trato de no insistir en el hecho de que si ellos se hubiera conocido en otro lado, en igualdad de circunstancias, tal vez…


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia es una ADAPTACIÓN tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer. Los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad y tu elección**

…

**Seis meses después**

La cabeza de Bella golpeaba. La música de la banda tan fuerte que apenas podía oír lo que pensaba. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase de criminología la habían convencido para salir por aperitivos y bebidas, después del examen de mitad de periodo que fue particularmente agotador. Habían llegado al bar el Camello Sediento hacia tres horas y parecía que se iban a quedar toda la noche.

Ella miro a las chicas con las que había llegado y se rió entre dientes a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. Emily estaba bailando en la barra una canción de Carrie Underwood sobre golpear el choche de su novio infiel. Era evidente, que ella estaba relacionada con los problemas que la Sra. Underwood cantaba, porque estaba cantando a una botella vacía de alguien. Sus otras dos compañeras de clase estaban en la pista de baile, ya fuera que decidieron ser pareja hace mucho o que serían pareja de una noche, las cosas allí se veían muy calientes.

Bella tomo un sorbo de cerveza y suspiro, estaba demasiado vieja para esto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí bebiendo cerveza caliente y barata en un jarro común? Ella era una mujer adulta.

El encargado del bar camino hacia Bella y ella empujo la cerveza y ordeno un Cosmopolitan frío y con limón. Él se lo entrego y ella tomo un sorbo. Dio en el clavo. Frío, agrio y fantástico. Ahora bien si pudiera poner distancia entre ella y la escandalosa banda, la vida sería mejor.

Ella patio ligeramente a Emily en el pie y le hizo un gesto hacia las mesas de billar para que Emily supiera donde iba estar. Tuvo que maniobrar un poco pero llego y notando aliviada que era más tranquilo lejos de los altavoces a todo volumen.

Había crecido jugando billar con su padre en el sótano, pero no tenía la necesaria confianza de jugar en público con frecuencia. Recordándose a sí misma que ella era la nueva Isabella, se acercó y metió sus monedas en el borde de la mesa para que supieran los tipos que ella seguía. Podía sentir las miradas de los hombres cuando fue a sentarse y esperó su turno.

Ella vio el partido y dio un sorbo a su bebida, señalo que, de los dos hombres que jugaban, el de pelo más claro era bastante bueno. Aunque no tenía el control de la bola blanca, era buen tirador de puntos. El otro era malo y no tenía delicadeza. Parecía que pensaba que entre más fuerte le diera a la bola era más probable que terminara en el hoyo. Esperaba que el rubio ganara para que tuviera un reto. Un momento después estaba decepcionada ya que rayo la bola ocho y perdió el juego.

Bella dejo su trago y se acercó a depositar sus monedas en la ranura, podía oír el murmullo de los hombres. Ella empezó a escoger su palo cuando el de pelo oscuro se le acerco.

— Bueno hola. Mi nombre es Laurent, con mi amigo James estábamos jugando individuales solo hasta que nuestros compañeros regresen con las bebidas. Po lo tanto estábamos jugando de parejas. ¿Tienes pareja?

Era obvio que ella no tenia, pero respondió cortésmente.

—Yo soy Bella, y si te da igual me gustaría jugar individuales. Solo quiero jugar un juego y entonces ustedes tendrán la mesa de regreso.

— Bueno, es nuestra mesa hasta que alguien no las gane, son nuestras reglas. Y estamos jugando dobles. Pero al ver que estás sola, podemos ser pareja. ¿Qué dices hermosa? — preguntó él, deslizándose cerca de ella y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos, pero él se adelantó, cercándola con la esquina de la mesa.

— Retrocede idiota. — le dijo firmemente, recordándose que no tenía por qué tener miedo. Estaba en un lugar público y probablemente él sería de los bajos fondos cuya mami no lo quiso suficiente o algo así.

— Ah, eso no es amable, cariño. Yo he sido amable contigo, ofreciéndome a ser tu pareja. Yo te podría mostrar como sostener el palo. — dijo con mirada lasciva. — ¿O tal vez no te guste la gente amable? ¿Es eso? Oye voy a ser tu pareja aquí en el juego y luego podemos ir a mi casa y me podrás decir cómo te gusta. Agradable y dulce o malo y sucio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retroceder y levantar la rodilla en las bolas de él con todas sus fuerzas, otro hombre habló.

— Yo soy la pareja de la dama.

Ella se quedó inmóvil con la voz que había oído cientos de veces en sus sueños en los últimos meses. Edward Cullen.

Le tomo a Edward hasta la última gota de su auto-control para no golpear al tipo en la mandíbula y arrastrar a Bella fuera de ahí. Claramente el tipo estaba ocupando el espacio personal de Bella y ella no quería sus avances. Edward trató de controlar su furia con el hecho de que los chicos que utilizan la fuerza física para intimidar a una mujer eran más bajos que la basura. Pero eso no explicaba el aumento de la intensidad de los celos, de la posesión que pasó por él.

Cuando la vio a través de la sala, primero pensó que tal vez era su novio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Por suerte para él. El señor amoroso echó un vistazo a Ed y retrocedió.

— Hey, hombre, ella dijo que quería jugar individuales, pero estamos jugando dobles. Yo solo trataba de ayudarla.

— Bueno pues yo estoy aquí para que podamos jugar dobles, si ella quiere. ¿O podemos irnos? — miró a Bella preguntándole. Si ella quería jugar y probar su punto al imbécil, entonces él entraría. Pero si ella quería dejarlo por el desagradable comportamiento y quería irse, estaba dispuesto a llevarla a casa.

— Vamos a jugar.

Edward trato de no babear cuando ella camino hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Ella llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba solo encima de las rodillas. A pesar de su largo relativamente modesto, en su caso aún quedaba mucha pierna desnuda para que él mirara. Sus graciosos pies con la uñas pintadas de rojo sexy calzaban unas sandalias marrón. Ella le quito el aliento.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, querido? — le pregunto con una sonrisa en su voz, ella lo atrajo hacia sí para un ligero abrazo.

— Muy bien, muy bien. — ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, que era difícil dejarla ir cuando empezó a retroceder. — ¿Qué, no hay un beso a tu amor? — le preguntó en tono afectado.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y levantó una ceja. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, se puso de puntitas y tiró de él hacia abajo para encontrar su boca. Los labios de ella eran llenos, cálidos y suaves y eróticos como el infierno. Su lengua se lanzó ligera contra su boca, el abrió los labios y profundizó el beso. Y tan pronto como había comenzado, se acabó.

Él la abrazó por un momento, tratando de controlar tanto su respiración como su polla, mientras ella le susurraba al oído.

— Vamos a aplastar a este hijo de perra, ¿Edward, está bien?

Sí. Ellos los aplastarían. Y a continuación averiguaría dónde demonios se había metido ella los últimos seis meses. De la forma en que él lo veía ellos tenían asuntos pendientes.

Bella retrocedió al estante de las bolas, maldiciendo por sus inestables manos.

Edward. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en él en los últimos meses? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo a punto de llamar al 411 para marcar a todos los E o Edward Cullen en Port Angeles, hasta encontrarlo? ¿Cuantas veces había imaginado encontrárselo en alguna parte? Tal vez en la tienda de comestibles y sus ojos se encontrarían en el contenedor de las coles. O tal vez en la oficina de correos ella iría con la cabeza baja mientras veía su correo y chocarían y sus cartas se revolverían.

Uf, que imaginación. Esto no era Hollywood. ¿Quién iba a la oficina de correos ahora? Ella se había dado cuenta rápidamente que a pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad, las posibilidades de que sus caminos se cruzaran eran escasas. Sin embargo, aquí estaban.

Y ahora qué? Es evidente que la química no era casualidad, porque todavía la tenían en abundancia. Y la pregunta era, ¿Qué iban hacer al respecto?

Bella saco el apretado triangulo, asegurándose de que las bolas estaban al ras, a continuación puso distancia.

— Comienza. — le dijo a Laurent, que felizmente ignoraba lo cerca que estuvo de cantar como soprano unos minutos antes. James regreso de la barra y estaba esperando, con el taco en mano. Laurent golpeo las bolas pero no metió ninguna, dejando la mesa muy abierta.

Edward agito la mano para que Bella jugara y ella le dio una sonrisa.

— No te importa, si empiezo. — dijo ella, con la tiza azul en la punta del taco. Se acercó a la mesa, rodeándola echando un vistazo a varia opciones de disparo.

— Porque no golpeas la bola uno, cariño. — le pregunto James con una sonrisa condescendiente. — Está a la derecha del hoyo, recta y justa. Solo golpéala suavemente.

— Gracias James. — murmuro ella, sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo. Bella se dobló, alineando el tiro largo a la bola siete, tomando dos medidas de golpe de práctica antes de golpear la bola limpiamente en el hoyo con un chasquido.

Edward observaba fascinado, como Bella merodeaba el perímetro de la mesa, golpeando las bolas en el hoyo en rápida sucesión. Su mirada era tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de la pequeña multitud que se había congregado. No era común que una hermosa mujer entrara y se hiciera dueña de la mesa de esa manera. Cuando se inclinó su escote bronceado lo llamo como si fuera una sirena. En combinación con las piernas, la concentración de una mente de un competidor natural y la confianza que irradiaba, era la mujer más sexy que jamás había visto.

— La bola cuatro, en el hoyo. — ella anuncio. Él se le quedo mirando, mientras ella se inclinaba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido por la intensa concentración, sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo de geometría. Chasquido.

— Bola dos en el costado. — chasquido.

— Bola ocho. La voy a meter en la esquina. — ella anuncio, señalando la localización.

Ella se agacho y tomo una respiración profunda, mientras Edward aguantaba la suya. Él no había tocado el taco. De hecho ninguno de los hombres había dado un tiro a excepción de Laurente cuando empezó. Bella estaba a una bola de ganar.

Chasquido.

Ella lo hizo. Gano el maldito juego entero.

Docenas de espectadores, en la mayoría hombres, estallaron en gritos y aplausos cuando Bella levanto la vista. Ella sonrío y asintió las gracias. A continuación, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus oponentes y dijo fríamente.

— Bien jugado chicos. — deslizo el taco en el soporte de la pared y tomo su bebida de la mesa. Le tomo toda su fuerza a Edward no estallar en carcajadas por sus bocas abiertas.

Ella tomo un largo sorbo y miro en su dirección.

— Buenos tiros, Bella. — dijo el arrastrando las palabras.

— Gracias deberías de verme con la pistola. — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

— Yo paso. Vamos por unos tragos, me gustaría encontrar un lugar tranquilo para que podamos hablar. Tengo que decirte que me sorprendió que no regresaras a trabajar. —

Él dijo, la pregunta no formulada flotaba en el aire entre ellos.

— No quiero hablar de ello. Y en salir contigo. No lo creo.

Edward intento hacer caso omiso de la decepción que sintió por su respuesta. Ella acababa de pasar por una experiencia difícil y probablemente, solo quería ir a casa. Y de todos modos. ¿Por qué iba querer pasar el rato con un ex convicto que apenas si conocía?

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Había tratado de olvidarla después de que había salido de la prisión, había tratado de volver a ser el viejo Edward, de camino al maldito West Forks. Pero cada mujer con la que se acostaba era una decepción. Ahora que Bella estaba delante de él, sabía por qué. Él estaba obsesionado. Tenía que tratar de sacarla de su embargo, él dijo la cosa más honorablemente correcta, junto las manos con las suyas.

— Entiendo, escucha, si necesitas un aventón a casa, te puedo llevar. Si no es así, fue realmente bonito verte.

— Edward, yo…

— No hay problema lo entiendo.

— No creo que tú lo entiendas. — le dijo con voz firme acercándose a él. El paso saliva, tratando de no gemir cuando los senos de ella se frotaron con su pecho y sus muslos se tocaron. — No quiero quedarme aquí para otra copa. Quiero ir a casa contigo. Solo necesito saber si es tan bueno como lo he soñado. No quiero nada de ti, sin condiciones, solo una noche. Ni siquiera tienes que hacerme el desayuno. Yo me iré a las seis a.m. ¿Qué dices?

Fingiendo una bravuconada que no sentía, Bella espero, todo su mundo estaba pendiente de su respuesta. Ella se presentaba para él, ser ella misma, lo más abierta que pudo ser. Creía que nunca lo volvería hacer si la rechazaba.

Edward encontró su mirada en la penumbra y con voz peligrosamente suave. — Bella, lo que estamos haciendo con esta charla es quitando tiempo. Ahora tengo…— vio su reloj. — Cinco horas y veintitrés minutos. Vámonos de aquí.

Bella casi lloro de alivio. Al mismo tiempo, un poder se elevó por sus venas que nunca había conocido. Ella le sonrío y se volvió moviendo un poco más las caderas cuando lo guío a la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia es una ADAPTACIÓN tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer. Los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad y tu elección**

…**..**

La casa de Edward estaba a quince minutos de distancia. Bella lo había seguido en su coche para que pudiera irse en la mañana. Se detuvo en la calle mientras Edward se estacionaba en su garaje y tuvo tiempo de poner un par de cosas en su bolsa de mano y en el bolsillo trasero de su falda y le mando un mensaje a Emily para hacerle saber que se había ido. Mientras esperaba a que el expresidiario cerrara el garaje, los nervios la asaltaron. ¿Y si se decepcionaba de ella? ¿Y si eran horribles juntos? ¿Que había estado pensando ella?

Edward salio y camino para abrirle la puerta. La última oportunidad de volver atrás. Él la saco del coche y la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un ardiente beso en la boca. En el momento que la dejo ir, ella estaba mareada y todos sus pensamientos se escaparon.

Esto iba a suceder.

Caminaron a través de la gran casa de Ed hasta la habitación, y se pusieron enfrente como dos vaqueros a punto de disparar.

Bella cerro los ojos por un momento y tomo una respiración para tener valor. Si ella iba hacer esto, lo haría bien. Camino hacia adelante hasta que se paró frente a al chico. Él estaba de pie frente a un gran sillón, ella se acercó y puso las manos en sus hombros, presionándolo hasta que se sentó.

— Te gusta dar espectáculos, Edward. ¿Te gusta también verlos?

La garganta de Edward paso saliva con trabajo y asintió. — Demonios que si. — el gruño.

Bella metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y saco las esposas y se la puso sobre las muñecas con movimiento rápido. Él la miro con una expresión de sorpresa, que rápidamente dio paso a una sonrisa.

— Bien, bien Bella. ¿Soy tu prisionero otra vez? —le dijo en voz baja que la hizo estremecer.

— Eso parece, Cullen.

Al día siguiente de haber dejado la cárcel Bella fue a regresar su equipo de repuesto, estuvo sentada en el estacionamiento, llena de temor de volver a entrar en el edificio. Así que como un acto final de desafío, decidió quedarse con la porra y las esposas. Todavía estaban en la guantera hasta hace algunos minutos y traviesos pensamientos le hicieron tomarlas y llevarlas consigo.

Bella respiro hondo y dio un paso atrás, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo. Se detuvo en sus pechos, después por sus caderas y poco a poco rozo sus piernas, temblorosas como ella. Movió sus manos hacia arriba y tomo el dobladillo de su camiseta y comenzó a levantarla.

Edward dejó escapar un silbido de apreciación cuando vio los pechos a la vista con su sostén de encaje. Llenos y firmes, eran como él se los había imaginado y no podía esperar a poner sus manos ahí. Jesús, estaba hecha como una estrella de los cincuentas, buenas curvas y pequeña cintura.

— Tú vas a tener que abrir las esposas ahora. — le dijo con las manos adoloridas por tocarla.

— ¿Quién me va obligar a hacerlo? — le pregunto ella, tanto con una sonrisa, con un desafío en la voz.

Sus manos llegaron a la cintura de la falda y la desabotono, puso su mano en la cremallera para bajarla pero se detuvo. — Me voy a quitar mi falda ahora. ¿Quieres ver mi delantera o mi espalda primero?

— La espalda, date la vuelta. He soñado con tu culo.

Bella se volvió, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Realmente lo estaba haciendo. Estaba siendo ella misma y parecía que él aún la deseaba. De hecho, parecía que la deseaba más aún. Se quitó los zapatos y lo miro por encima de su hombro, mientras se deslizaba la tela por su culo, después por sus piernas y salió con gracia de la falda y la pateo a un lado.

El pequeño Eddie creció más duro debajo de sus pantalones mientras la miraba. Ella estaba erguida y orgullosa en un pequeño bikini que cubría una pequeña parte de sus deliciosas nalgas. Sus dientes le dolían, tan fuerte era la necesidad de hundirse en su culo. Lucho contra las esposa antes de tomar una respiración profunda, estremeciéndose.

— Camina hacia atrás Bella. — le ordeno.

Ella lo hizo, se deslizo hasta que sus pantorrillas desnudas rozaron las piernas de él. Bella se quedó inmóvil y él se acercó, sintió su aliento en la parte baja de la espalda. El apretó un beso húmedo allí y ella suspiro de placer, como su lengua se movía tranquilamente a lo largo de su espalda y de cadera a cadera.

Sus labios bajaron y bajaron. Ella jadeo cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su carne y la mordió abruptamente en su parte inferior. Trato de alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando su lengua pasó por la parte herida.

— Mmm...— Él se retorcía más cerca de él. Electricidad corrió por su cuerpo cuando él la volvió a morder, besar y chupar, calmándola.

Bella estaba ardiendo, con la esperanza de que el la volviera a morder, sacudió su culo delante de su cara para seducirlo.

Edward se recargo y miro fijamente, hipnotizado las caderas de ella balanceándose enfrente de él. Que afortunado hijo de puta era. Este espectáculo se quedaría en sus retinas para la eternidad y si había tenido que pasar un mes entero en se maldito lugar para conocerla, había valido la pena.

Bella se volteo para enfrentarlo y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, antes de permitirse mirarla a la deriva por sus curvas.

El sujetador ahora, Quítate el sujetador. — insistió.

Ella alcanzo sus pechos y se desabrocho, las copas se abrieron y sus pechos surgieron regordetes y derramados hacia adelante.

Su cuello era largo y elegante, sus hombros delicados pero fuertes. Todo era hermoso realmente. Sin embargo sus pechos…. o sus hermosos senos. Grandes y lucían más en comparación de su pequeña cintura. Eran absolutamente fabulosas. Redondas y firmes, eran las que toda chica deseaba y por las que todos los hombres fantaseaban. Edward no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. Coquetos, oscuros pezones se destacaron de la ligeramente dorada piel. ¿Tenían cinco horas? se podría pasar ese tiempo solo con sus pechos.

— ¿Por qué ocultabas todo esto? — pregunto más para sí mismo que a ella, sabiendo que no contestaría.

El aparto la mirada para seguir viendo el resto de su cuerpo, vientre plano y liso, bellas caderas curveadas. El haría su mejor esfuerzo con tal de liberarse de las esposas en este momento, para poder tomar esas caderas e impulsarla arriba y abajo sobre su adolorido pene hasta que ambos explotaran.

Siguió su mirada hacia abajo y vio el triángulo de seda color melocotón y sus piernas largas, suaves hasta los pies. Ella era una belleza en forma. Maldita fuera esta mujer hasta sus pies eran sexy.

Bella observaba como su cara se ponía tensa a cada segundo, su respiración más difícil. Era evidente que le gustaba lo que veía y el sentimiento de poder se deslizo sobre de ella otra vez, volviéndola más fuerte. Deslizo su mano en sus bragas y las bajo por sus piernas, poco a poco se las quito.

Prolijamente afeitada con solo una pequeña mancha de bello, Edward estaba tan cerca de su sexo que podía ver los labios hinchados manchados con la humedad, haciendo pucheros como un amante malhumorado. Él se quejó en voz alta y luego si inclino hacia adelante, con el rostro a una sola pulgada de su coño. Aspiro profundamente y fue atacado por su perfume embriagador, almizclado.

— Acércate. — el gimió cuando ella retrocedió un paso.

— Todavía no. — Bella tenía mucho que dar todavía. Ella estaba solo entrando en calor.

Se dejó caer de rodillas ante él, extendió la palma de la mano por el pantalón tensionado por la polla, el arqueo la caderas hacia ella y gimió. Mickey sonrío y se inclinó hacia adelante. La gruesa cabeza se asomaba en la parte superior de los pantalones y la apretó suavemente entre el pulgar y el índice.

— ¿La voy a chupar, de acuerdo? Nunca lo he hecho antes. — le advirtió. — Pero he estado muriendo por intentarlo.

— No te preocupes cariño, solo el hecho de que tú te pongas al mando del juego. Si a ti te gusta, me va encantar, no importa lo que hagas allá bajo.

Ella saco a Eddie de los pantalones y se maravilló de su tamaño. Una ola de calor se extendió por ella y una ráfaga de humedad goteaba por sus muslos nada más de pensar en él en su interior. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, sacando la lengua le dio una lamida provisional a la cabeza. Edward gimió, y ella lo volvió a hacer, él se tensó debajo de ella. Cautivada, Bella golpeo su polla pulsante contra sus labios, gustándole el tacto sedoso de él. Ella abrió los labios y chupo la punta poco a poco antes de expulsarla.

Dentro y fuera amamanto la gruesa y lisa cabeza hasta que el empezó a bombear con sus caderas.

— Tómala, nena, esos es, métetela profundamente — Edward se pudo haber corrido en ese momento, viendo como la cabeza de ella se balanceaba arriba y abajo, rebotando sus cremosas tetas en contra de sus muslos, sus labios jugosos chupando solo la punta de su polla con entusiasmo. Cerro los ojos armándose de valor en contra de la vista, a continuación ella empezó a chupar con más fuerza, más profundo. Su dulce boca estaba caliente, tan húmeda mientras continuaba bajando, hasta que llego a la base de su pene.

A través de la bruma oyó como su garganta se cerró ligeramente apretándolo, pero ella lo sostuvo profundo. Sintió un impulso de esperma caliente escapar de él y sus músculos temblaron mientras se esforzaba para no sacar el resto en su boca hambrienta.

— Mierda, eres rápida aprendiendo. Podemos hacer otra cosa por un rato. — El logro decir, su voz sonaba estrangulada en sus propios oídos. El volvió a gemir cuando sintió la vibración de la risa a su alrededor. Ella lo soltó, resbalándolo por su boca con un pop y lo miro con una sonrisa. Se levantó y lo jalo para que se parara junto a ella y se apretó a él.

— Necesitas quitarte algunas ropas.

Edward se adelantó y en dos pasos la puso contra la pared, fijándola con su cuerpo musculoso. Ella jadeo y el apretó la caderas duramente contra ella, su erección como roca contra su estómago, doblo las rodillas y presiono su boca contra la barbilla de ella y luego por el cuello, mordisqueándola suavemente. Él se trasladó a su oído, su aliento caliente envío escalofríos por la espalda, haciendo sus pezones dolorosos.

— Quita las esposas ahora. Necesito tocarte. Voy a comerme ese coño y quiero tener mis manos en tu cuerpo cuando lo haga. — le respiro.

— Esta bien, lo que quieras. — la idea de su boca en ella le hizo temblar la voz.

Sus palabras le enviaron a él una emoción oscura que le atravesó y se preguntó si ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Él se apartó para dejarle pasar. Ella se inclinó para recoger la falda y sacar las llaves. Se le quedo mirando a su culo mientras se inclinaba más, imaginando enterrar la verga en él.

Bella se enderezo y se acercó a Edward, le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y le quito las esposas.

Él se movió tan rápido que parecía borroso y un instante después ella estaba en la silla con las manos esposada atrás en su espalda.

— Bueno, cariño parece que las cosas han cambiado.

Un escalofrío de miedo corrió por su espalda, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos supo que no le haría daño. Sin embargo a ella le gustaba más cuando él estaba esposado. Con movimientos rápidos se quitó la ropa y se paró ante ella, con su cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo. Él se acercó más, y haciendo lo que ella hizo se arrodillo entre sus pierna, recorriendo con sus manos desde los tobillos pasando por sus rodillas hasta el interior de sus muslos. Sus piernas temblaban ante su conocedor tacto.

Edward podía sentir el calor que salía de ella. Su coño estaba preparado para él, jugoso y listo. No podía esperar para probarla, pero quería empezar por sus pechos. Ella tenía las manos atrás en la espalda y eso los empujaba para adelante, los duros pezones le hacían señas.

Edward extendió la mano y suavemente pellizco uno y luego el otro. Bella gimió. Él se inclinó, aseguro con sus dientes la protuberancia firme, y lo succiono cuando ella grito debajo de él. El calor fue ganando a través de los miembros de la chica y se estableció en sus piernas mientras la chupaba y lamia. Su mano derecha se deslizo hasta el muslo de ella y le palmeo la grieta humada. Chupando duro, deslizo un dedo por su raja profundamente en el interior. Ella gimió y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. El presiono más, enloquecedoramente lo saco hasta el tope, deslizando su dedo sobre su palpitante clítoris y después lo empujo de nuevo con profundidad. Ella comenzó a jadear mientras el golpeaba con sus dedo adentro y afuera.

Abruptamente libero sus senos, se inclinó más, dándole una mirada lasciva antes de presionar su boca en su núcleo. Bella aspiraba su aliento y se mordió los labios de nuevo para no gritar. El comenzó a darle besos ligeros y recorrió con su lengua la longitud de sus pliegues. Cuando llego a su clítoris, tiro de él ligeramente y comenzó a lamer rítmicamente.

Bella no podía creer que se había perdido esto en su vida adulta. Era… uff… sublime. Ella trataba de no correrse en su boca, mientras el continuaba su asalto y su dedo se trasladaba en su interior. No quería que terminara, pero sabía que no podía durar un minutos más al sentir su orgasmo venir, montándola con fuerza hasta finalizar.

Inexplicablemente Edward libero sus dedos y dejo su clítoris. ¿Por qué la torturaba de esa manera? gimió y se retorció tratando de acercarse a él. Ed miro sus ojos suplicantes en la tenue luz y le dio una apretada sonrisa.

— Esto también es difícil para mí. Pero quiero que esto sea espectacular entre nosotros y esperar solo lo hace mejor. — Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la mesa.

¿Iba por las llaves para liberarla? Cuando regreso no alcanzo sus manos para quitárselas, pero de nuevo se arrodillo ante ella, con una mano en la espalda.

— ¿Edward? — le dijo con un toque de pánico surgido de sus conciencia.

— Cierra los ojos, nena. Confía en mí, que va ser bueno.

Bella estaba en guerra con ella misma. Con los ojos cerrados, las manos esposadas no podía hacer nada con ellas. Esto era muy, muy emocionante. Dejo sus ojos cerrados a la deriva y espero con el cuerpo entero tenso y hormigueando. Una vez más ella sintió su caliente y áspera lengua bañando su coño. Maldita sea que bueno era en eso. Y de nuevo la lamió, chupo y sacándola casi fuera de su mente, los músculos tensos, su cuerpo forzando la liberación. Ella se congelo cuando sintió algo fresco presionando su sobrecalentado y resbaladizo coño. El retiro la boca de su cuerpo y deslizo un objeto largo y duro de arriba a abajo en su palpitante centro. Abajo en su clítoris y en su entrada, hasta debajo de su culo y de regreso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto con miedo a mirar.

El no respondió y continúo jugando. Ella jadeaba mientras él se inclinaba y chupaba su clítoris y trabajaba con su lengua. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la fría dureza presionando en su entrada, ahora con más insistencia. Ella se asomó para bajo para ver a Edward de rodillas entre sus piernas, lamiéndola, mientras sostenía su porra. Presa de pánico, trato de relajarse, pero él la sostuvo firmemente.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en mi bolso?

— Vi que sobresalía cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras. Tú me vuelves tan loco que quiero hacerte todo a la vez. Quiero follarte y comerme tu coño al mismo tiempo y no puedo. No solo con mi cuerpo. Por favor, confía en mí. Yo solo quiero ponerte tan caliente como yo. — le susurro.

Ella bajo la mirada a él mientras le daba una lamida larga a su clítoris y con el bastón presiono una pulgada, luego dos en el coño, antes de ir a hacia fuera y deslizándolo por el palpitante clítoris.

— Detente, esto es…

— Dame veinte segundos, si tu no estas suplicándome en veinte segundos, voy a parar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía temerosa. A continuación el presiono adentro y afuera lamiendo y chupando, Bella gimió y la sensación se apodero de ella. Era casi demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, no era suficiente. El nunca empujo el bastón muy lejos y de pronto se encontró con hambre de más. Sus caderas empezaron a rebotar. Un empuje superficial de adentro y afuera y luego la boca lamiendo y succionando. La presión empezó a construirse en el estómago de la joven. Ella necesitaba que Edward la follara, sentir su dura polla enterrarse en todo el camino de ella, estirándola llenándola. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a bombear sus caderas en serio.

— Por favor Ed, por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué quieres nena? — Insistió, su respiración contra su clítoris sobrecalentándola. Mientras deslizaba el bastón un poco más profundo, bombeándola un poco más rápido.

— ¿Quieres que te lama mientras te hago esto hasta que te corras?

— ¡Siiiiiii! — susurro ella fuera de su mente, demasiado lejos estaba ya.

— Sí. — respondió el moviéndose para cubrirla con su boca otra vez. Él la amamanto, luego guiaba el bastón más profundo en esta ocasión cinco, seis, siete pulgadas duras llenándola. Él lo retiraba lentamente, y luego trabajaba de nuevo a profundidad, con ritmo constante, al presionar un poco más, hasta follarla duramente y ella se llenó hasta la empuñadura mientras comía su coño.

— Oh, Dios mío, demonios. — Bella arqueo las caderas cuando él lo metió profundamente y se sintió romperse, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, yendo y viniendo contra el calor de la golosa boca de Edward, su coño apretaba el bastón.

Por su parte él estuvo a punto de sacarlo y remplazarlo por su polla, que le dolía y pulsaba, llorando de necesidad de enterrarse profundamente en ella. Se obligó a soportar la embestida de su exquisito orgasmo. El cuerpo de ella se achico, sus gritos se calmaron y él lentamente deslizo afuera el bastón de su endurecido coño, mientras la miraba, todavía jadeando, con los ojos vidriosos.

— Ponte de pie y date la vuelta ahora. Voy a quitarte las esposas.

Edward levanto la mirada al reloj. Ellos habían usado una hora. El murmuro una maldición, pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella.

— No fue mi intención correrme tan rápido. Lo siento. — Su voz sonó como un susurro miserable.

Parecía tan desamparada. — Bella yo lo quería. Y voy hacer que te corras una y otra vez. — prometió.

Ella se puso de pie, mirándolo dudosa, pero la esperanza quemaba en sus ojos. Se tambaleo por un momento y se volvió. Edward gruño al ver su culo desnudo mientras recuperaba la llave. El abrió las esposas, pero la sujeto cuando ella quiso encararlo. Agarro un condón de la mesita de noche, lo abrió con los dientes y se lo puso con las manos temblorosas. Apretó la nuca de ella con la mano, empujándola hacia abajo hasta que doblo la cintura y se estabilizara en los brazos de la silla, su firme culo contra su dura roca erección. Edward amaso sus nalgas, apretando por todos lados.

— Oh esto va ser una follada muy buena, Bella. — dijo el con voz áspera, con una mano agarrando su culo y con la otra su pene, froto la cabeza en la húmeda entrada, ella gimió de anticipación.

Con la esperanza en mente de no explotar al segundo que entrara. Edward siguió presionando con cuidado. Apretó los dientes armándose de valor contra su apretado y caliente sexo de ella. Finalmente se enterró profundamente, tratando de mantener un gramo de control.

Bella se mantuvo en su lugar, disfrutando la sensación de su gruesa polla, permitiendo que su cuerpo se estirara para alojarlo gratamente. Dios… se sentía increíble. La presión comenzó a construirse de nuevo, el calor irradio su núcleo. Ella estaba llena y él mandaba pulsaciones directas a su punto G. Dulce. Ella apretó hacia atrás y Edward gimió. Ella lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez apretando los músculos en su interior. El juro rotundamente y la agarro de las caderas con ambas manos tirando lejos de él y deslizándola de nuevo en su polla. La comenzó a embestir con fuerza, usando sus caderas contra él una y otra vez. Ella sintió construirse un segundo orgasmo, tirándola hacia el abismo.

Anclado en su interior, Edward se detuvo de nuevo para obtener un agarre más firme. El soltó una de las caderas de ella para trazar lentamente en la grieta oscura entre sus nalgas. Su miembros inferiores temblaron en contra, él le dio un apretón fuerte, deleitándose con la sensación de su carne firme contra su palma, Bella gimió y Edward jadeo de nuevo. A ella le gusto. La idea de que el cuerpo de ella respondiera también al placentero dolor hizo que su polla se hinchara aún más.

Una vez más, amaso y apretó más fuerte esta vez acompañando con la presión de sus caderas, metiéndose más profundo en su interior. Bella grito un sollozo incoherente mientras empujaba contra él.

— ¿Te gusta eso? — la engatuso, acariciándola y después apretándola.

Edward cerro lo ojos cuando el cuerpo de ella empezó a apretarlo a su alrededor como el agarre de un puño. El detuvo su ataque de dolor placer y deslizo una mano entre ellos donde estaban unidos. Sus dedos buscaron la humedad cálida del cuerpo de ella y baño sus dedos con sus jugos. El deslizo el dedo índice entre sus nalgas hasta que sintió la presión del pequeño nudo oscuro. Suavemente, el metió su dedo índice en el culo de ella, bombeando sus cadera en decadente contrapunto, deslizando su polla profundamente en su coño caliente, y luego deslizando un dedo más profundo en su culo.

Bella sintió una oleada de vergüenza momentánea en el juego de su culo, pero fue rápidamente eclipsada por el éxtasis de que la llenaba por todos lados. Ella trato de no gritar, pero él estaba embistiéndola con su polla ahora, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura, moviéndose dentro de ella cuando el astutamente movió su dedo suavemente, profundamente, dentro y fuera de su culo. Empujando, empujando…

Un lamento salió de la garganta de la chica y ella sintió su cuerpo entero comprimirse, agarrándola y después exploto. Olas sacudieron y pulsaron a través de ella cuando se estremeció y temblaron sus pies. La longitud de acero de él continuaba el incesante golpeteo.

Edward se agarró con fuerza, tratando de contenerse, pero el codicioso tironeo de su coño apretaba cada vez más ordeñándolo, succionándolo. Era demasiado. El fijo la mirada en el hermoso culo que jamás había visto, la embistió por última vez, con fuerza. Dejo escapar un bramido con la tensión agrupada bajo la ingle, hinchando más su polla. Tensando su bolas casi al dolor antes de que el esperma caliente fuera expulsado hacia afuera de su cuerpo, con olas de euforia estrellándose en él.

Largos momentos pasaron con el cuarto en silencio, solo se oía la respiración pesada de ambos. Edward salió de ella con suavidad y la volteo para enfrentarle. Intento una sonrisa arrogante, pero se sentía falsa en sus labios.

— Bueno Isabella. Esto estuvo endemoniadamente bien. Y todavía nos quedan un par de horas. — Dijo con la mayor indiferencia que pudo manejar.

¿Maldita sea porque se sentía tan raro? El acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, pero se sentía insatisfecho de alguna manera, como si quisiera acurrucarse con ella y besarla en la frente o frotar su espalda y hablar o hacer algo. Él se dio una sacudida mental. Ella había sido realmente caliente y el solo estaba pasando por una bruma post- coito espectacular. Ella era solo otra chica, aunque magnifica y en pocos minutos, una vez que la euforia se disipara, el volvería a la normalidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia es una ADAPTACIÓN tendrá alto contenido sexual… por eso desde un principio aviso y digo que quien no quiera se abstenga de leer. Los demás sois bienvenidos y claro esta si eres menor de edad no te puedo obligar a no leer pero sabes que será enteramente bajo tu responsabilidad y tu elección**

…..

Cuando Bella volvió su atención a vestirse, se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían temblando, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y se sentía maravillosa, como si le hubieran quitado ochenta libras de los hombros. Años de tensión, se habían ido. El sexo había sido irreal. Justo lo que siempre había esperado y soñado que sería antes de que su madre la hubiera convencido de lo contrario. Ahora, se sentía asustadiza como una colegiala con su primer amor o algo igual de tonto. Se comprimían fuertemente sus emociones, mentalmente castigándola. Romantizar este encuentro no era el camino a seguir. Ella se movió para enfrentar a Edward. Tomo una respiración profunda.

— Escucha, no quiero que se convierta en más de lo que es… y lo que ha pasado esta noche — Ella lo miro por confirmación.

— Lo que tú digas. — él arrastro las palabras mientras se limpiaba y se deslizaba en sus pantalones de nuevo.

Ella trato de no mirar su cuerpo, pero era un ejercicio inútil. Su pecho y estomago desnudos eran tan fuertes y definidos. Su cara se calentaba a medida que sus dedos maniobraban su polla todavía dura en sus pantalones antes de abrocharse la bragueta. Ella saco su lengua para humedecer sus labios secos, levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban fundidos como el mientras la miraba.

— ¿Segura que no te puedes quedar hasta mañana? — el pregunto, su voz sonó como si acabara de tragar vidrio. — Incluso te haré el desayuno.

¿Maldita sea, porque tenía que ser tan sexy y tierno? Ella tendría que mantenerse firme de una manera u otra. Pero esta noche le había demostrado que él era especial. Él se había arriesgado a pelear en el bar para defender su honor, pero estaba bastante seguro de su virilidad para dar un paso atrás y dejar que ella se defendiera cuando quiso. Luego, la había hecho volar con el sexo. Y ahora se estaba ofreciendo a cocinar para ella. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Pero era un chico malo. Bella sabía que era cierto tanto como sabía su propio nombre. Ámame y déjame Edward. Y maldita fuera si se enamoraba de él y dejar que la dejara. Prefería ser la que lo dejara y mejor hacerlo ahora, mientras todavía tenía fuerza de voluntad.

— Eso es una gran oferta, pero me temo que voy a pasar.

— ¿Muy bien, entonces que tal un beso de despedida antes de acompañarte afuera?

En contra de su mejor juicio, se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Está bien. Un beso.

Ella tenía el pelo alborotado, las mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados. Y algo marco en él cuando la vio con la ropa puesta, preparada para salir de su vida. No iba a dejarla ir. Bella no iba a llevar a cabo su plan. En la mente de ella, ellos tuvieron una aventura y ya había acabado. Ella tenía que tomar de su más fuerte voluntad para esperar salir de ahí. Porque él iba hacer todo lo posible para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Haría lo que fuera necesario para pasar más tiempo dentro de Isabella Swan. No solo en lo físico, cosa que no había experimentado con ninguna mujer antes, pero realmente ella le gustaba. Era divertida, tenía coraje y buena persona. El sería un tonto si la dejara escapar. Y Edward Anthony Cullen no era un tonto.

Ella camino hacia él por su beso de despedida y el la jalo cerca. Tomando su barbilla con la mano, la beso suavemente en la frente, luego rozo con sus labios sus parpados, la nariz, las dos esquinas de su boca. Y ella dejo escapar un suave "hmm". Presiono sus labios contra los de ella y ella se derritió. Deslizo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, por su clavícula, sobre sus pechos. Hizo una pausa por un instante, tocando con el pulgar sus pezones hasta que se pusieran duros, paso por la cintura, luego permitió que sus manos llegaran a sus caderas. Él se arqueo hacia adelante, restregando rápidamente su engrosada verga contra su hueso púbico y gimió en la boca de ella. Ella se inmovilizo y gimió cundo él se inclinó y deslizo una mano por sus rodillas para cargarla en sus brazos.

— Edward… — susurro.

— Sé que te tienes que ir, pero solo un poco más de tiempo, ¿está bien?

El soltó su aliento en alivio al sentir que asentía con la cabeza en su hombro. La acostó en la cama y rápidamente le quito sus jeans. Ella se inclinó hacia él y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su muslo. Levanto su polla y la puso en contacto directo con su esperada boca.

Edward miro la pálida luna cuando ella froto suavemente sus labios contra él hacia adelante y atrás, después ella lo agarro con una mano y abrió los labios de par en par y lo llevo al fondo de su boca.

— Maldición, esto es bueno. — murmuro él mientras le pasaba los dedos por su pelo sedoso.

Ella se apartó y le sonrío. — Me alegra que te guste.

Edward gimió cuando ella lo capturo de nuevo y comenzó a chuparlo duro. Él estaba aliviado de que fuera más fácil ir despacio en esta ocasión, la sesión anterior lo había llevado al borde. Entonces lo tomo profundamente, cerrando su garganta a su alrededor en un sensual apretón y cualquier control se quebró.

Su mano apretó su cabello y la utilizo como ancla cuando ella trabajo fundiéndolo, su boca amamanto su polla con fuerza una y otra vez. El comenzó a bombear sus caderas en contrapunto, follando su boca. El mundo de él se convirtió en un alfiler, su visión se borró y su cabeza grito mientras corría hacia el orgasmo. Ella nunca lo soltó, llego hasta la bolsa de sus bolas con una mano. Con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, él se detuvo con segundos, en su prisa por liberase. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Se suponía que él debía ganársela, volverla loca. No al revés. Él ya sabía que estaba enganchado. Ahora, él tenía que engancharla.

— Jesús, eso fue…— No podía encontrar las palabras para describir que sexy fue y como lo prendió.

Ella simplemente le sonrío, complacida consigo misma. No era la mirada que él quería. Tenía que volverla loca, hacerla delirar por él, hacerla correrse fuerte, como nunca se había corrido en su vida. Cuando Bella decidió quedarse, decidió que si lo iba hacer lo iba hacer bien. Se preocuparía por las consecuencias mañana, pero esta noche eran ellos dos.

Ella lo miro desde la cama, al parecer tratando de recobrarse y se dio a sí misma una congratulación. Debió haberlo hecho bien. Su euforia se convirtió en anticipación ya que él se subió a la cama y se cernió sobre ella, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Agarro la parte inferior de su camiseta y se la quitó, arrojándola a un lado. Ella no se había molestado en ponerse el sostén de nuevo, cuando se volvió a vestir, se estremeció cuando él miro con avidez sus pechos desnudos. Ed se inclinó abajo y metió un pezón en su boca. Ella jadeo cuando él la mordisqueo y la chupo. Respirando el olor almizclado de él, ella alcanzo su cabeza para subirlo, pero el se apartó.

Bella gimió en protesta.

— No me toques. Te estoy tocando yo ahora. — le ordeno.

Ella bajo sus manos a los costados, mientras el inclinaba su cabeza de nuevo a sus pechos y encendió su pezón con la lengua. Ella arqueo la espalda presionándose para que el fuera más profundo. Bella gruño en señal de frustración porque él se hacía para atrás una vez más.

— No, no, no hagas trampas. Quédate quieta o te voy a castigar.

¿Porque la amenaza le causo un chorro de calor entre sus muslos? Él se inclinó una vez más y froto su lengua por los pezones una vez más y otra vez. Luego lo tomo con los dientes, lo golpeo con la lengua. Ella se retorcía debajo de él. Luchando por no agarrar su cabeza otra vez, sabiendo que sería inútil.

— Por favor.

— No hables hasta que yo te diga.

Ella cerró la boca bruscamente, creándole frustración. El señor mandón iba a…

— Buena chica, las buenas chicas reciben premios. — le dijo mientras deslizaba su polla presionándola en contra de su entrada caliente.

Oh sí. Sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarlo, cuando la cabeza gruesa de su verga pulso en su coño. Ella gimió de alivio. Él se apartó.

— ¿Que he dicho? No se permite hablar. Ni moverse. Ahora te voy a castigar. Y si eres buena chica, cuando hayamos terminado, tú puedes montar mi polla. — Sus oscuras palabras y el brutal calor de su tono le envío emociones que se deslizaron a través de ella antes de establecerse en sus caderas.

Edward rodó y paso sus piernas sobre la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron y el hizo un gesto para que subiera en su regazo. Muda, ella se negó con la cabeza.

— Ahora. — grito él, con el rostro tenso. Ella estaba en el precipicio, preguntándose hasta donde lo dejaría ir con este juego, y se dio cuenta de que quería aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo. Ella se puso de rodillas y se arrastró alrededor de él, poniéndose boca abajo encima de su regazo. Su cara quemaba ya que se imaginaba su culo desnudo al aire, pero su humillación inicial se evaporo, cuando sintió su flexible polla debajo de ella. Ella se quedó quieta para no frotarse desesperadamente contra él.

— Bien. — dijo él un momento antes de que su mano le diera un fuerte golpe.

Plaff. Ella se puso rígida, luego gimió cuando él la acaricio con un toque suave, antes de bajar su palma otra vez dura.

Bella trato de separar el dolor del placer. Sus sentidos se calentaron y a pesar que las mejillas de su culo quemaban al contacto, también podía sentir la polla de Edward presionando contra su coño mojado. Plaff.

Trato de no moverse mientras se deslizaba la cabeza de su pene de nuevo por su coño.

Plaff.

Las caderas de él flexionadas, presionando su dura longitud en ella. Ella no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Él le palmeaba el culo y se lo apretaba con firmeza, empalándola más con su pene rígido. Ella tembló por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieta y apretó la cara contra el colchón, para evitar suplicar.

En el siguiente golpe, ella arqueo las caderas casi por reflejo, gimiendo por como el la llenaba tan profundo como pudo desde ese ángulo. Un segundo después ella estaba privada cuando él la quito por completo. Ella sollozaba.

— IsabellaMickey, si vas a seguir desobedeciendo, va ser una noche muy larga. — Estrelló otra vez su mano sobre su culo y comenzó a palpitarle y arderle la carne.

Delicioso.

Edward se preguntó si sabía que se estaba castigando tanto como a ella. El temblaba por el esfuerzo de solamente voltearla y follarla. El necesitaba que ella llegara a un nivel elemental en su mente. Una mujer como ella podía encontrar un millón de hombres que la follaran, él quería estar fuera de eso. Quería tenerla por completo, para que no pudiera compararlo con nadie y ese impulso le dio fuerzas de voluntad sobre humana.

En ese punto de la lección, él tuvo que cerrar sus ojos durante un minuto para excluir el erotismo de tenerla acostada sobre su regazo. Su culo regordete y rosado por sus manos y si él lo miraba por más tiempo iba a explotar y humillarse a asimismo corriéndose fuera de ella y no dentro.

Plaff. Otra nalgada.

Tanto frotaba como apretaba su culo, de nuevo le dio unos centímetros de su polla, deleitándose del calor abrazador, que se cerró sobre él. Ella lucho por permanecer inmóvil, pero su respiración era entrecortada ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su cuerpo temblaba mientras yacía sobre él.

— Buena chica. — le susurro y deslizo sus manos hacia abajo sobre la piel sedosa de su culo, localizando la grieta oscura con un dedo, uniéndolo más abajo. El separo los muslos de ella, donde estaban unidos precariamente, separo sus caderas tirando su pene fuera de ella y lo sustituyo con dos dedos, gimiendo cuando él los empujo en su esperado calor. Las caderas de ella se desplazaron casi imperceptiblemente, él la sostuvo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.

— Ahora repite después de mí. — deslizo sus dedos más profundo. — Quiero que.

— Quiero que. — gimió ella

— Te comas mi coño. — continuo él.

Ella gimió y sacudió la cabeza. El flexiono los dedos dentro de ella.

— Yo quiero que comas mi coño hasta que me corra. Dilo o te voy a mantener así toda la noche, justo en el borde.

Ella temblaba y sollozaba y trato de presionar con más fuerza sus dedos.

Ella estaba tan cerca, tan cerca. Él podía sentirlo por la tensión de su cuerpo, el endurecimiento de las paredes de su coño. Saco sus dedos, deslizándola fuera de su regazo, la puso de pie. Se levantó y la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia el baño principal.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Que estás haciendo?

Él la sentó en la repisa y encendió las luces en baja intensidad. Su respiración era entrecortada, su mirada febril mientras esperaba su respuesta. Espejos los rodeaban por tres lados.

— Mírate Bell's.

Ella volteo la mirada hacia un lado y se miró. El esperaba que viera lo que él veía. Sobresalientes labios sensuales. Senos perfectamente formados con duros y enrojecidos pezones. Un testimonio de vida, respiraba la encarnación de sexualidad y una necesidad saludable.

— Tu eres tan hermosa, tan sexy. No tienes que esconder nada. ¿Qué hay que temer? Di lo que quieres. Mereces conseguir lo que quieres. — insistió él en voz baja.

— No puedo.

— Si puedes. — se movió entre sus muslos y palmeo su polla en la mano. Él miro su coño brillante y rosado y gimió. Él estaba dolorosamente duro. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no bombearse con su puño un par de veces y liberar la insoportable tensión en sus bolas. Pero estaba en un callejón sin salida y él tenía que provocarla.

Él miro hacia arriba y la cacho mirándolo. Se agarró su polla y se acarició hacia arriba, mirándola fijamente a la cara, midiendo su reacción. La lengua de ella salió y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon delicadamente.

Ah a ella le gustaba mirarlo. Él se froto de nuevo, bombeo su puño arriba y debajo de su polla llena de sangre, apretando la cabeza. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Él bajo la mirada para ver la gota de humedad del llanto de su polla. Ella encontró sus ojos.

— Cuando te vi en tu celda. Tu miraste… — Su voz se desvaneció, cuando sus ojos bajaron de nuevo.

El rezo en silencio por su cordura cuando comenzó a trabajar más fuerte, arriba y abajo. La respiración de ella se hizo más difícil, cuando su pene se alargó y empezó a gotear líquido pre seminal.

— ¿Te gusta la verga, nena? Dime que te gusta.

— Si, me gusta. — susurro ella.

— ¿No te puedo oír, que has dicho? — podía sentir su semen salir de sus bolas ahora, listo para su lanzamiento, pero él siguió adelante.

— Me gusta, me gusta mucho. — dijo un poco más fuerte ahora.

Se paró y soltó su polla, esta se sacudió y tembló. Él tomo su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse.

— Fóllame Edward. Fóllame duro, por favor. — susurro ella.

La euforia se disparó a través de él, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Ella estaba casi allí, completamente abierta para él. Se arrodillo delante de ella, respiro su olor. Movió su lengua sobre su clítoris hinchado y ella se estremeció, gritando. Chupo duro el nudo en su boca, expertamente trabajó con sus labios y lengua. Su cuerpo se tensó como el de ella y deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella, profundo. Ella se congelo y el sabia con un respiro, un movimiento, ella explotaría en él.

— Edward — sollozo, arqueando sus caderas para llevarlo más profundo, para que le diera más. El retrocedió sus dedos hasta que apenas las puntas se mantenían adentro de ella y ella gimió, insatisfecha.

— Ruega, ruega por mí. Dime exactamente lo que quieres y como lo quieres. — respiro sus palabras contra ella sus labios a unas pulgadas de su coño, un líquido cremoso corría por sus muslos. El mordió ahí y ella se estremeció otra vez, en agonía por la anticipación. El lamió su centro una vez más y su coño se agito contra sus dedos.

— No. Podemos estar así para siempre. Ruega.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió mientras sollozaba y temblaba.

— Por favor. Por favor, fóllame. Quiero tu polla dentro de mí cuando me corra. Por favor. — se quejó.

Él se puso de pie de un tiro y retiro totalmente los dedos de su cuerpo, agarro su pene y empujo la cabeza en su calor esperado.

— Buena chica. Eso es todo. Ahora tómalo. — Gruño mientras se aferraba a sus caderas, conduciéndolo en un solo movimiento suave.

Bella lo rodeo con sus brazos y se agarró de su culo para anclarlo por un momento, antes de empujar sus caderas en respuesta. Él lo saco y lo volvió a meter, a continuación la embistió todo el camino de vuelta. Agarro las caderas de ella fuertemente y la follo con fuerza con su enorme polla, una, dos y luego sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse cuando grito.

La embestía duro, sintiendo sus paredes interiores tirando de él, instando a su propia liberación. Se retiró y otra vez empujo una última vez y el coño de ella, se tensó y convulsiono sobre él, absorbiéndolo con sus jugos, hasta que no se pudo contener por más tiempo, agarro sus bolas las apretó con la mano y se deslizo fuera de su coño. Ella todavía estaba jadeando, pero se las arregló para pronunciar.

— En mi boca.

El casi se corre en el aire y luego sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Ella se arrodillo magnifica entre sus piernas, agarro su pulsante polla en su puño. Cerro los labios en su pene y chupo toda su longitud. Sus bolas se apretaron más, hasta sentir como se elaboraba completamente dentro él. El miro su gloriosa cabeza subiendo y bajando en él, sin terminar.

El orgasmo lo rasgo por dentro y el agarro la cabeza de ella en sus manos mientras explotaba en su golosa boca, amamantándolo. El éxtasis venia y venia mientras el gritaba su nombre, bombeando en su garganta, la polla se sacudió cuando se corrió.

Mierda. Trataba de volver a sus sentidos, se preguntaba quién había sido el profesor y quien el estudiante. A medida que su ritmo cardiaco se volvió lento, miro hacia abajo y vio Bella mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Porque sonríes? — pregunto el, agitando su pelo juguetonamente.

— Por nada en absoluto, Cullen. ¿Te crees muy inteligente, eh? Me haces rogar. Bueno la venganza es perra y tendré mi revancha.

Increíblemente su polla tembló ante la idea. Alargo su mano y la tomo entre la suya.

— Bella, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad. Me gusta estar contigo. Y hay un millón de cosas que quiero mostrarte y hacer contigo. Pero eso no es todo. Me gustas. Me importas. Y quiero saber si soy capaz de amarte, y ver si tú me puedes amar también. No soy un ángel, pero si se una cosa, que nunca me sentí así con ninguna mujer antes y por eso es que nunca tenido ningún compromiso con nadie. Pero si me das la oportunidad, te juro, que seremos tu y yo, nadie más. ¿Qué dices? — El termino con el corazón en la garganta.

La alegría brillo en los ojos de ella. — Yo digo que sí, tan loco como es, vamos a darnos una oportunidad. — Ella hecho los brazos por su cuello y se apretó a su cuello, y el alivio se apodero de él.

- Pero mi venganza empieza ahora.


End file.
